Figuring Things Out
by sassy flowers
Summary: "You don't know exactly how you should feel about him. All you know is that you hate him, and yet you've become obsessed." A quick Cronus/Aranea oneshot I did to pass the time. Also since the ship doesn't get enough attention. Rated M for explicit content.


**A/N:** Aye I know most of you are probs pissed at me for leaving you all in my other fic for DaveVrisk, but hey I'm back yo. Hehe (pls don't kill me...)

(Also: this is Cronus/Aranea. If you don't like it then don't read.)

-sf

Summary: "You don't know exactly how you should feel about him. All you know is that you hate him, and yet you've become obsessed."

* * *

===Chapter 1===

You don't know exactly how you should feel about him.

Whenever you get a good look at the guy you always think to yourself, "What a jerk." He probably never even heard of the word respect before. At least, when he's around you. You've known him since you were a child. You met him in grade school and have been stuck with him ever since. And you _hate _him. He was always the most churlish and disrespectful boy to you of all the boys that would bully you. Not to mention he still does. What the hell was his problem anyway? You never really did anything to him. Ever.

Although, in spite of how much he's done to you, you also have some secrets: you have just been starting to cope with some... _feelings_ you've been having lately. Also something you might keep from everyone ever, you have already had your first kiss. But this can't be told to anyone since that would be like losing your virginity when it comes to someone like you: a short, happy and conservative-looking girl who still tends to call herself "pure." Huh.

Bringing up that kiss again, can you guess who it was? Yep, the asshole you hated. But hey, it's not your fault if it was the summer after junior year, and also that you were _both_ a little intoxicated after having too much fun at Porrim's party. You both were alone and started talking about life things, and then it just happened. You both stared at each other for a bit and then he leaned in and just kissed you. You blushed; you've never been kissed before and damn, did he know how to do it right. You wrap your arms around his neck and straddle him, your breath mixed with his and it was amazing. You could practically taste and smell the alcohol on his lips. He held onto your lower waist. The kisses were sloppy, messy and you will admit wet but it felt so good and it didn't matter if you supposedly "hated" him. You both pull away. After a few seconds of panting, you both realize what you've done. You start to argue with him and somehow the words "I hate you" come out of your mouth and he storms out the room, leaving you there by yourself. You feel hurt and start to cry, you decide to leave the party. You come to your home where you find your little sister laying on the couch with her boyfriend, John. You smile as you see them closely cuddling together. You turn off the T.V., putting a blanket on them and kissing your sister on the forehead. You head up to your room, snuggling in the cerulean sheets. You feel a big lump in your throat as if you dry-swallowed a really big pill. You're heartbroken and you quietly start to cry yourself to sleep. You messed up. Really bad.

It was definitely awkward when you had to see him again during your senior year. You try and act as if you're not bothered by it, but as you turn to look at him from time to time you see the sadness in his expression. He looked so hurt. But you wanted to move on. You started to date this one boy named Jake, who you quickly dumped when you realized he really had a perfect mate for him, being the blonde kid he always seemed to hang with. And then you started to take a small interest in debate with your good friend Kankri, also not the best interest you could've picked. Your heart ached much as you thought about Cronus again in your dreams. You hated him so much, yet you knew for a fact he was the one for you.

But you didn't deserve him, and it's not like he was ever interested in you anyway.

... ... ...

It's the first fall of your college year and you were locked out of your dorm. Your roommate Meenah was out and you have her cell phone so there's pretty much no way to contact her. It starts raining you decide to head out. Just past a few blocks as you begin to walk down to your apartment you hear a familiar guitar strum. It was him, you haven't talked to him since you kissed about a year back, so this first conversation was definitely going to be awkward. He says hi, and then it becomes the usual talk you would have with someone after not seeing them for a while: How've you been? What have you been doing? Oh, you're in college? How's the studying going? Then he suddenly asks you, "Hey, wanna come over to my house?" Reluctantly, you say yes, and then the rain becomes heavier. You were about to raise your books over your head when he took off his black leather coat and covers you with it. He suddenly carries you bridal style to his house. You both finally get there, he puts you down and lets you in. His house was kinda of messy and definitely needed the clean up. He curses under his breath, probably about bringing a girl over in what looked like forever. You tease him about that, and he suddenly takes his shirt off. You blush, asking what the hell he was doing. He complained about the rain and how you both were pretty wet. You say "Oh," understanding him. He throws you some extra clothes of his. You ask why he gave this to you. He offers to dry your clothes and tells you to wear some of his. You reply, "Okay, whatever, haha..." as if it was no big deal, but honestly you were getting pretty nervous.

You enter his bathroom and take off your clothes, putting on his. You held his shirt close to your nose, blushing as you took in his scent. You walk out and go into his room, where you find him adjusting the strings of his guitar on his bed. You decide to walk in, he hears you and turns to look at you. He calls yo pretty, you laugh. You are just wearing his clothes, after all. You sit down on the edge of his bed, the atmosphere suddenly becoming quiet and extremely awkward as you both glance at each other from time to time and then quickly look away. You bring up his music, and he tells you all about the part-time job he got as a musician at a local bar. You smile and say you hope to catch him performing one day, and he says he's actually working on a song right now. You look surprised and ask to hear it. He nods, and starts playing. He starts playing, and you become shocked with awe.

You didn't expect the song to be so lovely. His voice really changed and he was gorgeous. Your mind gets lost in the melody as he serenades you. After he finishes he looks at you nervously. He asks you what did you think and you burst out saying how great it was with enthusiasm. You both get lost into each other's eyes just as you both did at that party years ago. You could see the same exact emotions in his violet eyes: need, hope, and more importantly, lust. He kisses you softly, your heart bursts out of your chest. He grabs you from your waist, hovering over you as he pushed you back onto his bed. You wrap your arms around his neck, grabbing his wet black hair and and entangling your fingers into its softness. He leans down and nips on your neck, you hold your voice back and your eyes flutter close. You open your mouth a little, his tongue entered your mouth and it felt weird. He tickled the roof of your mouth and you giggled. He went back down on your neck, biting down a little too harshly. You whimpered, your fingers holding onto his shoulders tightly. He kisses your cheek, whispering sweet nothings into your ear. You shiver as his voice becomes lower and seductive. He sure had his way with words. You feel him pulling down your shirt, kissing your shoulders and collar bone. You feel your heat travel south and face becomes heated with red. This was so embarrassing for you. As you became fearful about what would happen next, you both jump abruptly as you hear a loud ringing.

You look into your bag of books and grab Meenah's phone. It was her calling from a public payphone. She asks you to come home and you tell her that your at Cronus's house. She was silent for a moment but then she'll come soon to pick you up. You get up, telling him you have to leave soon. He looks disappointed, and you feel the same. He goes down to the laundry room and hands you your blue dress. You quickly put it on, loving the warm feeling of it coming fresh out of the dryer. You thank him, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, saying it was no big deal. He leans down to kiss you again and you hear a car pulling up in the front. Sure enough, it was Meenah. You look back at Cronus, asking him to call you sometime. He nods, and says goodbye as you left the house. You get into shotgun next to Meenah, she smirked at you. You frown, asking what was her deal. She makes some comments about the bite mark on your neck, you cover it up with your hands. She starts laughing as you both drive away. When you get back to your dorm you tell her all about what happened. She might be mean sometimes but she still definitely was your best friend in the whole world. She giggled, asking you questions about how it felt and all. All you could say was that it was amazing. She tells you not to get your hopes so up. You ask her why and she simply says that Cronus is a player and he does that with a lot of girls. You frown, glaring at her. She tells you she's worried about you, she says she doesn't want to see you get hurt because he might not call back. After all, Cronus pretty much always thought so highly of himself. You hope Meenah is wrong.

As it turns out, thankfully, he did call you back and you both start seeing each other more and more. You begin to think your life is back on track, and your finally happy with him. Whenever you go over to his house, he always has a new song for you, you giggle because sometimes they get quite silly, and other times your speechless because they can get downright dirty in the most sexual ways possible. But you knew he was just kidding. Or at least you hope. After a while you notice that Cronus seemed to lose a big interest in other girls, not making anymore comments on vaguely attractive female passer-byes. In fact, you clearly remember one girl actually came up to him and asked him on a date. You became so upset that you stomped away. He could've picked her, she was way prettier than you would ever be.

But the best part was that he didn't. He told her to get lost. Cronus definitely knew how to act right. He started to treat you like a princess and you loved every second of it. He made you so happy for the dumbest of reasons. He was radical and absolutely darling to you and hope you never lose him. You were mostly happy that Meenah was _dead_ wrong. You definitely showed her.

... ... ...

You are about to lose your virginity once and for all to this boy you've come so close to love.

You both have been inseparable ever since you two met again during your first year of Uni, and have been dating for a few years. You both graduated about two years back and tonight was your anniversary night of dating for some time. You both just left the movie theater and you head to your house. Your little sister isn't here so tonight will probably go well. You take him upstairs to your room, he pushes you onto your bed.

He kisses you a million times and then you both start to undress as it becomes more heated and passionate between the two of you. He slips your dress off and pulls your bra down, revealing more skin and you start to blush more. He cups your breasts and kisses one gently and softly. It sends shivers down your spine, and you want more. You hold onto to his hair as he trails down. You begin to get really nervous about what Cronus is planning tonight. You especially start to get hot and bothered as he leans down to kiss your inner thigh, making you moan out loud and turn red in the face. He looks up at you, and then goes back to taking off your under garments. You shut your eyes close, getting uncomfortable with Cronus just staring down at you. You pull him closer to you and start pulling on his shirt. He takes it off for you, your eyes watch intently. His skin was toned and he had a strong upper body that attracted you insanely. You wanted him. You needed him. And you're scared. You've never done anything like this before. He kisses your neck, holding you close and whispering to you that it'll be okay. He leans over into his bag and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. You're shocked since he's almost prepared for anything. How has he been caring that around away...? He covers his fingers in some of the lube and reaches out for you. You sit up, pushing his hand away and become flustered. You yell at him, saying you can do that part yourself. He looks shocked, but shrugs and lets you. You grab some of the lube, and start putting into yourself. You moan quietly, sure you've done this to yourself before but never in front of someone else. His face became completely red and tries to look away, but he doesn't.

You even ask him not to look since you're so embarrassed, but he just asks why and tells you that you're beautiful. You blush again. He puts on the condom, holding you close. You shut your eyes tightly. He slowly enters you, you make a small sound of pain. He rubs circles into your back, trying to make you relax. After a few seconds of adjusting, you tell him to move. He hesitantly does as you ask, obviously trying not to mess up. He thrust into you, you moan out and arch your back, a feeling of pleasure throughout your body. He begins to go faster and faster until he releases in you. He falls over you, pulling out after you stopped tensing up. You looked hazily into each other's eyes, he caresses your cheek and kisses your lips softly. He cuddles closely to you when you hear him whisper "I love you" into your ear. Your face becomes red up to your ears. You hug him tightly, saying "I love you, too."

Cronus Ampora... he was definitely something. Something you want to keep forever.

===End of Chapter 1===

===END===


End file.
